BEN AND HOLLY'S SHITTY KINGDOM
by sexualhorse
Summary: BEN AND HOLLY DECIDE TO HAVE SEX AND SO DOES EVERYONE ELSE


SINS A LOT OF U LIKE MY DIRTY PEPPA PIG FANFICTION I HAV DECIDED TO WRITE SOME A BEN AND HOLLY'S LITTLE KINGDOM FANFICITON COS DAT IS AN AREA I AM WANTING 2 MOVE IN2. OH, ALSO, JUST AS A LEGAL DISCLAIMER SO DAT THE PARTY VAN DON'T COME ROUND 2 MY HOUSE, ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE OVER 18. BEN AND HOLLY ARE 24 YEARS OLD IN THIS STORY. ALSO HOLLY'S SISTERS DAISY AND POPPY ARE ALSO OVER THE AGE OF CONSENT THEY ARE 19. ALSO IM PRETTY SURE THE WISE OLD ELF IS OVER THE AGE OF CONCSENT COS HE IS RLY RLY OLD.

SOMEWEHR HIDDN AMOGST HORNY BRAMBLS IS A LITTL KNGDOM OF ELVS AND FARIES. EVERYONE WHO LIVES HERE IS A CUNT.

"AH WAT A BUTIFUL DAY. IM GOING 2 FUCK NANNY PLUM" SED KING THISTLE

DEN HE WENTED DOWN IN2 DA KICEHN WHER NANNY PLUM WAS SMOEKIN WEED

"NANNY, IM HORNY. LETS HAV SEX" SAID KING THISTEL

"YES, UR MEJSTY" SAID NANNY PLUM & DEY WENT 2 THE BEDROOM

KING FISTLE STARTD 2 LICK NANNY PLUM'S VAG

"OH KING THISTEL U R RLY GUD AT SEX" SED NANNY PLUM

"DAT IS BCOS I AM DA KING OF SEX" SAID KING THISTLE

THEN KING THISTLE STUCK HIS COCK IN NANNY PLUM'S VAGINA AND THEY FUCKED AND JIZZED ALL OVER.

MEANHIWILE, PRINSESS HOLLY WAS AT SHCOOL.

"today we r learning about oral sex" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

"FUCK THIS, BEN, LETS HAVE SEX" SAID PRINSES HOLLY

"OK" SAID BEN AND HE FUCKD PRINCESS HOLLY IN THE VAG.

"HOLY SHIT BEN IM GOING 2 CUM" SAID HOLLY AND SHE ORGASMD

"HOLLY, COULD U PLEAS GIVE ME AND EXAMPLE OF ORAL SEX" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF  
"OK THEN" SAID PRINCESS HOLLY AND SHE SUCKD THE WISE OLD ELF'S 9000 YEAR OLD COCK

"THIS IS HOW YOU SUCK COCK" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF TO THE CLASS "OH FUCK I AM GOING TO CUM" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF AND HE JIZZD ON PRINCESS HOLLY'S FACE

"NOW IT IS TIME TO GO HOME" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF. THEN PRINCESS HOLLY WENT HOME AND SO DID BEN.

BEN WENT 2 THE GRATE ELF TREE.

"HELLO MUM DO U WANT 2 HAV SEX?" ASKED BEN

"YES BEN IM HORNY AS FUCK" SAID MRS ELF

SO BEN AND MRS ELF TOOK OFF THEIR CLOTHES AND WENT TO BED 2 HAVE SEX.

"WOW BEN YOU HAVE A HUGE DICK" SAID MRS ELF AND SHE BEGAN TO SUCK BEN'S DICK.

"MUM U R RLY GUD AT BLOWJOBS" SAID BEN

"NOW I WILL LICK UR ANUS" SAID MRS ELF AND SHE PERFOMD ANNILINGUS ON BEN.

"FUCK YES MUM I LOVE IT WHEN U LICK MY ANUS" SAID BEN

"I LICK IT EVERY NIGHT BEFORE U GO TO BED" SAID MRS ELF

MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE HOLLY RETURNS HOME WITH CUM ALL OVER HER FACE.

"HOLLY WHY DO U HAVE CUM ALL OVER UR FACE?" ASKED NANNY PLUM

"BCOS THE WISE OLD ELF MADE ME SUCK HIS DICK IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE CLASS" SAID PRINCESS HOLLY

"I'D BE CAREFUL AROUND THE WISE OLD ELF, HE'S A RIGHT PERV, HE STEALS MY PANTIES AND WEARS THEM WHILE HE'S JERKING OFF" SAID NANNY PLUM

"I'M GOING 2 MY BEDROOM 2 PLAY WITH MY CLIT" SAID PRINCESS HOLY AND SHE WENT 2 HER BEDROOM

MEANWHILE THE WISE OLD ELF WAS LOOKING THROO PRINCESS HOLLY'S WINDOW.

THEN PRINCESS HOLLY TOOK OFF ALL HER CLOTHES AND STARTED TO USE HER WAND AS A DILDO

"O FUCK YES" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF AND HE STARTED TO JERK OFF

"FUCK THIS IM GOING 2 FUCK BEN" SAID PRINCESS HOLLY AND THEN SHE LEFT HER BEDROOM AND THE WISE OLD ELF CLIMBED IN THROUGH HER WINDOW AND STOLE ALL HER PANTIES.

PRINCESS HOLLY WENT TO THE GRET ELF TREE.

"HELLO BEN DO U WANT 2 FUCK?" SAID HOLLY  
"YES HOLLY I'VE JUST HAS SEX WITH MY MUM" SAID BEN

SO BEN AND HOLLY HAD SEX ON BEN'S BED.

MEANWHILE THE WISE OLD ELF WAS ASKING NANNY PLUM FOR SEX

"CAN I HAVE SEX, NANNY PLUM?" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

"NO U DIRTY PERVERT" SAID NANNY PLUM

"PLEASE" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

"OH OKAY THEN U DIRTY OLD CUNT" SAID NANNY PLUM

"YAY" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF AND HE STARTED TO SQUEEZE NANNY PLUM'S BOOBS

THEN NANNY PLUM AND THE WISE OLD ELF WENT TO THE GREAT ELF TREE

THEN THE WISE OLD ELF TOOK OFF HIS CLOTHES AND HE LAYED ON THE BED

THEN NANNY PLUM TOOK OFF HER CLOTHES AND JIGGLED HER TITS

THE WISE OLD ELF GOT A REALLY BIG ERECTION

"NANNY PLUM LETS DO SOME EROTIC SPANKING" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

"OK THEN" SAID NANNY PLUM AND SHE SAT ON THE WISE OLD ELF'S LEGS

THEN THE WISE OLD ELF STARTED TO SLAP NANNY PLUM'S ARSE

"HOLY FUCK WISE OLD ELF THIS IS REALLY SEXY" SAID NANNY PLUM

THEN THE WISE OLD ELF MADE NANNY PLUM SPREAD HER LEGS AND HE LICKED HER VAGINA

"OH FUCK YES WISE OLD ELF U ARE REALLY SKILLD AT CUNNILINGUS" SAID NANNY PLUM

"FANK U NANNY PLUM NOW LET'S FUCK" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF AND HE PUT HIS COCK INTO NANNY PLUM'S VAGINA

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU ARE REALLY FUCKING GOOD AT SEX." SAID NANNY PLUM

"FUCKCUNTSHITPISSFUCKINGSHITFUCKFUCKFUCKUFKCUF" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

"HOLY SHIT IM GONNA CUM" SAID NANNY PLUM AND SHE HAD MULTIPLE ORGASMS

"FUCKING FUCKY FUCK FUCK FUCK" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF AS HE PULLED OUT AND CAME ALL OVER NANNY PLUM'S STOUMACH AND BOOBS.

THEN NANNY PLUM LIT A CIGRETTE

"HOLY FUCK THAT WAS THE BEST SEX I'VE EVER HAD AND IT WAS FROM A 9000 YEAR OLD MAN" SAID NANNY PLUM

"NANNY PLUM I LOVE UR BIG, SQUISHY TITS" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF AND THEN NANNY PLUM AND THE WISE OLD ELF PISSED IN EACH OTHER MOUTHS AND FRENCH KISSED WITH THE PISS IN THEIR MOUTHS

MEANWHILE MR ELF HAD RETURND HOME FROM THE SEX TOY FACTORY

"MRS ELF IM RLY HORNY LETS FUCK" SAID MR ELF

"OF COURSE MR ELF" SAID MRS ELF AND THEY WENT TO THE BEDROOM AND HAD SEX

"WOW MRS ELF YOUR CLIT SMELLS OF HORSE SHIT AND THAT AROUSES ME" SAID MR ELF

"I RUB HORSE SHIT IN MY CLIT BECOS IT TURNS ME ON" SAID MRS ELF AND HE STARTED JERKING MR ELF OFF.

"WOW THIS IS RLY SEXY" SAID MR ELF AND HE STARTED LICKING MRS ELF'S CUNT AND THEN THEY HAD 69 POSTITION SEX.

"BEN IS HAVIN SEX W/ HOLLY SO LET'S GO AND FUCK THEM BOTH" SAID MRS ELF

"OK THEN" SAID MR ELF SO MR AND MRS ELF WENT 2 FUCK BEN AND HOLLY

"HOLY SHIT! FUCK OFF MUM AND DAD IM TRYING TO FUCK HOLLY" SAID BEN

"I WANT 2 FUCK HOLLY TOO" SAID MR ELF SO BEN FUCKD HOLLY IN THE VAGINA AND MR ELF FUCKED HOLLY IN THE ANUS.

THEN MRS ELF WENT ON THE BED AND HOLLY STARTED LICKING MRS ELF'S CLIT.

"FUCK THIS IS RLY SEXY IT'S GIVING ME AN 90000 FOOT LONG ERECTION" SAID MR ELF

THEN EVERY1 CAME ALL OVER PRINCESS HOLLY

"LET'S GO 2 THE WISE OLD ELF'S BEDROOM AND FUCK HIM FOR SHITS AND GIGGLES" SAID MR ELF

"OK IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO SEE HIS OLD, LIMP DICK" SAID MRS ELF SO THEY ALL WENT 2 SEE THE WISE OLD ELF

"CAN WE HAVE SEX?" THEY ALL ASKD

"CERTAINLY" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

THEN THEY SAW NANNY PLUM NAKED ON THE WISE OLD ELF'S BED

"NANNY PLUM! HAVE YOU JUST HAD SEX WITH THE WISE OLD ELF?" ASKED BEN

"YES AND HE IS RLY GUD AT SEX" SAID NANNY PLUM

"THEN LET'S HAVE SEX WITH HIM" SAID MRS ELF

SO THE WISE OLD ELF FUCKD HOLLY AND BEN FUCKED NANNY PLUM WHILE LICKING MRS ELF'S CUNT AND MR ELF HAD SEX WITH MRS ELF.

THEN KING AND QUEEN THISTLE TURNED UP FOR SOME SEX

"WE HEARD THAT THE WISE OLD ELF HAD SEX WITH NANNY PLUM" SAID KING THISTLE

"YES I DID" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

"CAN WE FUCK TOO" ASKED QUEEN THISLTE

"YES OF COURSE" SAID THE WISE OLD ELF

SO KING THISLTE FUCKED NANNY PLUM IN THE VAGINA WHILE MR ELF FUCKD HER IN THE ANUS AND BEN ELF FUCKED QUEEN THISLTE INT EH VAGINA AND PRINCESS HOLLY LICKED THE WISE OLD ELF'S VAGINA WHILE HE FUCKED QUEEN THISTLE IN THE ANUS.

THEN THEY ALL CAME.


End file.
